madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Do You Have An Idea For An Episode?/@comment-84.193.75.180-20111212143530
Life saving romance: marlene, skipper, kowalski , private and rico playing beachvolleyball! Marlene and skipper will take a wave, his team was going sunbathing on a towel. Rico was breakdancing on the music! Well this is cool, we can relax now finally after that large mission! Private said. Kowalski said: yeah finally we can, but we must watch skipper and marlene! Rico yelled (breakdancing): oh yeah !! Skipper yelled on his surfboard: marlene can we go take this enormous large wave, the wave is so famous the newsreader and diviner said? Marlene yelled: yeah Great!*excited* Woehoeeeee!!!!: they cried. aaaaaaagh!!!!!! skipper and Marlene yelled!! The surfboard fell onto marlene's head, lost consciousness and sinks to the bottom of the deep ocean. Skipper came above water and no longer saw marlene. MARLENE!!!!! Where are you? Marlene!!!!!! Anyone Help me!!! Skipper shouted for help! His team heard that cry for help and rushed to the ocean and swim to him. Private said: Skipper are you ok, where is marlene? Skipper looked at the ocean: i don't know i lost her by taking a wave! Kowalski looks around and saw the surfboard of marlene broken with her blood on it! Skipper cried: Marlene NOOOOO!!!!!!! *tears forming in his eyes and worry overwhelmed him* We must save marlene, dive men in three, two, one go!!!!! the penguins nodded and dive into the water and searched for marlene. After trying to find her, skipper saw marlene on the bottem of the sea blood streamed out of her forehead. Marlene!!! skipper thought and dived towards her and take her to the surface. His team was above the water and yelled: MARLENE!!!!!! as skipper hold marlene's injured limp body. Skipper laid her down onto the towels, kowalski checked for a pulse and breathe but there was nothing. Skipper performs CPR: he lifted her head up and put his beak over her mouth and breathe fresh air in her lungs, than he began 30 compressions on her chest to force life into her. Than Private runs for help. Skipper checked for a pulse or breathe but no one breathe, he resumed the resuscitation, he began breathe and push on her chest(heart), kowalski ordered: Rico, defibrillator!!!!! Rico throws up a defibrillator and give marlene a shock of 100 J. Skipper checked pulse, there was nothing. He does compressions on her chest*tears forming in his eyes and cried: Marlene please come back, I need you, my team need you, the whole zoo need you, come on BREATHE!!!!!!!! Private, kowalski and rico began to cry too, Skipper pushed harder and harder on her chest, and breathe into her. Finally Marlene coughed up water and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry vision and she began see light, than she saw skipper leaned over her with tears in his eyes. Marlene said confused: where am i, what's happened? Why does my head hurts? Skipper cried: Marlene, you are alive, i thought i lost you snif snif!!!! *He hugged her tightly, his team hugged her too*. Well you nearly drowned and skipper saved your life! Kowalski said. Marlene smiled and looked at skipper and give him a big kiss. Skipper blushed and said : Marlene i need to tell you something... What, What 's up skipper *Marlene laid in his arms in a tango possition. Skipper said: Marlene, I... love you, I love you with whole my heart and kissed her on the lips. Marlene was shocked and began to blush. Marlene smiled at skipper and kissed back. Ooooh it's a beautiful couple eh kowalski, they looked so cute!!!!! Private said to kowalski. Exactly truth, private! He said with eyes half open and a seduce skill. Well i hope they stay by each other said private hopefully. Well private i guess it's so private, they are made or each other! Kowalski said happily. %Marlene and skipper kissed each other more passionatly and lovely, they married 2 days after.